Duel Monsters Collection
by Wildwolf
Summary: A collection of poems in the POV of the Duel Monsters. May contain spoilers as some take place later in the series. Please read!
1. Table of Contents

**Duel Monster Collection**

This is sort of like my short story collection, but instead poems only form the POV of Duel Monsters.

Updates come random whenever I feel inspired. Basically all of them will be angst.

This is the table of contents:

Title: Last Battle

Narrator: Elf Swordsman

Plot: The Elf Swordsman's thoughts during the second battle of Yuugi versus Seto when Yuugi changes back to Yami and the Swordsman's against the weakened Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Title: Cries for Sacrifice

Narrator: Black Magician

Plot: During the battle Pandora. Yuugi's Black Magician's POV when Pandora uses his Black Magician as Ectoplasm to attack Yuugi's life points.

Title: Aoi Hitomi

Narrator: 3rd person

Plot: A poem about the Blue Eyes and their blue-eyed master, but mostly bout the Blue Eyes White Dragons!

Title: Doesn't Mean Much

Narrator: Pandora's Black Magician

Plot: During the same time Cries for Sacrifice took place. This is Pandora's POV of that same time as he is used to attack Yuugi.

I hope you decide to read them!


	2. Last Battle

**Last ****Battle******

**Narrated by: The Elf Swordsman**

I guess I'm a failure.

Every battle I meet, I die.

A hologram, yeah, that's all I am.

A projection of images that thinks, sees,

Feels.

I thought that the last battle would redeem me,

Fulfill my honor.

But he placed me against a Blue Eyes Ultimate,

Weak as it may have been.

I just wanted to win, fulfill my master's happiness.

Wanted to finally succeed at something.

I almost cried then, at that last battle.

But no one would care if I had.

I'm only a card.

-Wildwolf

4-22-02


	3. Cries for Sacrifice

**Cries for Sacrifice**

**Narrated by the Black Magician**

I look once again into his eyes and struggle

Struggle against the chains that bind me

The other man laughs and yells, I cannot understand

I can only feel the pang of hurt in Master's heart in a way only I can see

The other Magician starts, surprised and sorrowed, my pain twice

His look tells me of his master's decision

Sacrifice

And I am chained here, unable to defend him, Master

I want to cry, but not so much as the other

His master uses him, does not return heart

The other monster becomes a spirit

He attacks Master and again I struggle, my soul feeling torn apart

Master cannot defend

The other man's turn comes again

His Magician cries mentally in the end

As his body falls limp and dead as his spirit leaves

He is to attack Master

My heart calls out and I leave my own body on a whim

I myself cry mentally as I stand in front of the Master of mine

Protecting him

The spirit of the other Magician and I clash

Both of us cancel out and die

His master did not care

My Master continued to cry

-Wildwolf

10-9-02

Revised 11-1-02


	4. Aoi Hitomi

**Aoi Hitomi**

One...

A powerful roar erupts

Eyes of sapphire blue and cold

Powerful and swift on beautiful wings

Wise with the freedom of old

Two...

Rare and valiant

Quickly comes the dragon's possession

To the blue eyes of a Dragon Master

The snow-covered sapphires are yet obsession

Three...

The battle cry sounds with the flap of wings

Shadows and monsters flee from its might

If heart be sincerely with its master

The Dragons truly have powers of Light

Four...

A small band the Blue Eyes are

Four brothers scattered with the wind

Find themselves in the hands of a young man

And yet one is lost in the end

The Blue Eyes and the Blue-Eyed master

Cold to all but each other

Share a heart shielded with ice

And yet warmed with fire, brother to brother

I admit that sucked, but oh well! Gack... I tried this before, but it ended up even worse. Well, ja minna!


	5. Doesn't Mean Much

This is kind of an alternate to 'Cries for Sacrifice', which I realized was an overwhelming favorite. I just re-watched the Pandora episodes and realized I never wrote a poem for the other Black Magician, whose tale would be all the more angstier. This doesn't cut the full feeling I sense from him, but... I tried. Without further adieu now...

**Doesn't Mean Much**

He can't mean any of it.

The feelings I feel rather than the words said,

Using lives as only he sees fit.

How can it be true?

Master uses my ally as a pawn

Surely he can't intend on I with the same fate

To be betrayed like that...

Certainly worse than any Hell humans can create

The other Magician starts as he finally realizes,

But he is chained and cannot move.

The spirit that used to be in the now dead body attacks

And between us Magicians, whose fears are whose?

I now realize my life doesn't mean much

It never did as I am only a card

The other human cannot play and Master laughs

As slowly my mind begins to retard.

What is this warmth upon my cheeks?

A salty liquid flows from my eyes

As I die for that man,

The man I now despise.

There is a hollow resonance as my body falls

And straight to the other's Master I head.

He too cries for his own worthlessness

But still I would prefer to be him instead.

I suddenly feel another presence and I soon realize,

The other presence is the other Magician

Leaving his own body as it too dies.

Why did he willingly sacrifice himself?

His master cries as we clash together

A flash of light as we meet.

The both of us die and without good reason,

Surely there is no more harsher defeat.

His master cries for both of our souls lost

And still Master laughs as of yet

As I join my fellow Magician in death

Feeling lost and oh so much regret.

-Wildwolf

1-17-03


End file.
